


Boundless Love

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things begin again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags: Anything up to 4x22 is fair game, and spec from the S5 pics that have been floating around Tumblr
> 
> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**

**

 

It began and ended on the stairs of Dalton Academy, a place that would forever bookend Blaine’s first great love. When Kurt left in tears, stating in no uncertain terms that they were not together, were not getting back together and most certainly weren’t getting married, Blaine sank onto the wide stone steps and buried his face against his knees.

 

Behind him, he could hear vague murmurs from the members of the New Directions, The Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline and Haverbrook as they shifted around on the balcony. There was a brief, startled rise of their voices and then there were arms around Blaine.

 

“Dude, I’m sorry. So sorry.”

 

 

Sam.

 

Later, Artie told Blaine that Sam climbed over the railing and jumped down onto the lawn, refusing to waste time going inside to take the stairs.

 

Blaine spent the next several days in a sort of fugue state, laying in bed and getting up only to use the bathroom. Sam was always around, made him eat, but thankfully seemed to understand that Blaine just needed time….

 

Well, until about Day 5 of his funk.

 

“What?” Blaine yelped, flailing indignantly as water hit him in the face. His feet slid on wet tile as the shower continued to cascade over him. The only thing that kept him upright was Sam’s strong arm, locked around his waist.

 

“Sorry. You were starting to smell a little ripe,” Sam said, slathering shampoo into Blaine’s hair, trying to work through grease and days old gel.

 

“I can wash myself…You’re naked!” Blaine sputtered and Sam heaved a sigh.

 

“Of course I’m naked, we’re showering,” he replied, then raised a brow. “Considering the fact that I had to hand feed you toast this morning, I think I’m right to have some doubts about your ability to clean yourself right now.”

 

Okay, yeah, that was a bit embarrassing.

 

“I guess I have been pretty out of it,” he agreed, grabbing his soap and beginning to scrub himself down. He glanced up at Sam and was startled to see a tawny, scruffy beard on his chin and jaw…Oh no….He touched his own chin, feeling the coarse, bushy curls there.

 

Sam grinned. “Yup, you look a little wild! Kitty and Marley came over to check on you and Kitty said we both look and smell like dirty hobos…which is kind of insulting because not all homeless people are dirty. I was a very clean homeless person. The girls are changing your sheets now and airing out the bedroom.”

 

Standing naked in the shower with Sam’s hands in his hair, Blaine laughed.

 

He began to live again.

 

During the rest of Blaine’s senior year, he made it a point to live for himself. He had fun. He hung out with his friends and did stupid teenager stuff. He planned prom and Glee Club won another national championship.

 

In the fall, he and Sam found themselves at UC Berkeley, studying music and art respectively. Sam painted amazing murals on the walls of their apartment and they played and sang in coffee houses and bars all around campus. The California sun agreed with thme both and life was perfect.

 

So perfect that it never really registered with them that neither of them ever dated or that they just laughed and smiled when people told them what a cute couple they were. They didn’t need to justify their relationship to anyone.

 

In May, as they wandered through the UC Botanical Garden, it hit Blaine and the words spilled out before he could censor himself. “I’m in love with you.”

 

Sam just smiled and kissed him. “I’m in love with you too.”

 

That wasn’t their beginning though, as neither of them could ever pinpoint exactly when that had happened, when Sam and Blaine hand become Sam and Blaine. Frankly, Blaine thought that was better, that their love was without boundaries. When he mentioned that one day Sam merely nodded in total agreement.

 

Their love just was.

 

A few months before they were due to graduate, Blaine proposed to Sam in their kitchen as they were preparing breakfast on a random Tuesday morning. He had a ring tucked away in a drawer, but as he watched Sam in the early morning light, he knew the moment was perfect.

 

Clearly, Sam agreed, because he said yes without hesitation and kissed so long and hard that the turkey bacon burned on the skillet. Neither of them cared because in each other they had found their forever.


End file.
